


When it snows

by Cantbebortheredtobecreative



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantbebortheredtobecreative/pseuds/Cantbebortheredtobecreative
Summary: It has been 7 years since Kenny McCormick disappeared from South Park and Tweek is the only one who knows what truly happened to him and because of this he is the only one who can find justice for the person who he once knew. But another kid is growing suspicious of what he is trying to do and Tweek can't seem to be left alone.





	1. Where to begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, ok before I get on to the start of this story I would like to just say a few things first. You do not need to read this but I just think this needs to be said, sorry if I start to ramble during this bit. I do not own any of the rights to the charters that I use in this story all of the rights go to Matt Stone, Trey Parker and Comedy Central. However this story will not follow the TV show canon and only a few things will be the same. This is also the first story I will be writing on this website so sorry if I am really bad at this to start of this story just stick with me and I will try to get better. I will also accept any kind of reviews whether they are good or bad. If you do not like dark stories or have a hard time with murder, suicide, depression, or assault of any kind. I am sorry but I don't think this story would be for you and you read on at your own risks. Nothing I say in this story is meant to offend anyone and I do believe that if you have these kind of things in your life you should seek help immediately. The start of this chapter takes place when Tweek and Kenny first met when they were 6 and 7. Kenny will mostly only be shown in the past events that he had with Tweek but as you might of guessed he is extremely important to the story so I do ask that you read these bits so that you can fully understand the relationship the two had. And that being said I would love to introduce to 'When it snows' and I hope you enjoy.

The small town of South Park was not known to the wider population but that does not mean that it did not have a huge effect on the peoples lives who dared to live in it. It would never have the chance to be normal after a small family of three moved there to open a soon to be family owned business. If you were here on the day this happened you probably did not notice a new, should be, life long friendship start and you definitely never knew how this moment would become so important to the whole town as a whole.

"Oh no my ball," a young boy, with bright blond hair and green eyes, screamed as he ran across the park to collect his praised ball. This boy was never considered normal by anyone who had ever met him due to the fact that he had the tendency to over react to the things that would happen to him and the people he cared about. Also his name and his surname sounded exactly the same with only one letter being the difference but he did not care what anyone thought of him. He never did. As long as he had his lucky ball he would be happy.

Once he reached the small round object he noticed that there was another boy, round his age, who had his foot on the ball. He was slightly taller with a thick orange coat zipped all the way up so that it covered his mouth and most of his face. The only thing you could see is his dark brown eyes that starred at the kid who cautiously approached him.

"Um excuse me but t-that is my ball you have got your foot on," The green eyed boy said in confusion.

The child opposite unzipped the top part of his coat and took off his hood to reveal a muddy shade of blond shaggy hair. He then said "Yeah, I know. I saw you kick it over here. You're the new kid right? I was hoping that maybe I could play with you, maybe teach you how to aim properly."

"Me? Why would you want to play with me? You don't want to kill me do you?" He shouted while looking around to see if his parents were near by. They weren't. But that wasn't a surprise.

"Jesus, no I am not going to kill you. I just don't have anyone to hang out with at the moment as all of my friends are out on some trip that my parents could not afford and I saw that you were here playing on your own so I thought that I could just join you in whatever you are trying to do."

"You could just stay at your parents house"

There was a slight pause as the shaggy haired boy looked away for a second before looking back with a smile on his face and said, "To be honest I would much rather hang out with you."

The green eyed boy was shocked. He had never had someone want to hang out with him and he wasn't sure whether to be happy about it or not. Instead he decides to just nod his head and they slowly made their way over to the child's house to play their little game.

"By the way my name is Kenny, Whats yours?"

"Tweek."

"What kind of name is Tweek."

Offended the young Tweek squeaked back, "You know it is not nice to say that someones name is weird. I can't help what my parents decide to call me."

"No, I wasn't going to say that it was weird. I have just never heard that name before. I think that it is kind of cute. It is good to have an unusual name. It makes you one of a kind," the boy smiled at those words. He didn't know why it just made him really happy to hear this from someone, even if it was someone he had only just met. "What school are you going to Tweek?"

"South Park Elementary."

"Oh great that's the school I go to. Do you know what that means?"

"What does it mean?"

"It means that we are going to see each other almost everyday." To the boy's surprise there a little to no reaction form the other kid, just a small and faint smile that was covered by eyes of fear and a jittering body. He wanted to quickly calm down the kid walking beside him so he decided to say, "Anyway since you are new I guess it is my responsibility to take you in, show you around, tell you who and who not to hang out with." It worked.

"I guess so, but you really don't have to. I am completely fine just staying in my bubble"

Kenny laughed and said, "I like you, we are definitely going to get along. Come on, I can't just let my new friend go into the deep end of this crazy town without being there to support them when they need it, can I?"

"Um, no"

"Exactly, so it is decided then. I will make it my personal mission to make sure that you have the most comfortable experience possible when joining our school and make sure that you hang around the right kind of people. But that is future things to deal with, the only thing I need to do right now is to fill you in on a lot of things you need to know before you start school. But there is only one question."

"What?" the other kid said almost too enthusiastically.

"Where to begin?"

...

The room looked like no-one had been in here for years: apart from a bed with screwed up covers on them, 6 empty coffee cups that are place in the corner, a lone picture of two young blond boys smiling towards the camera on the desk, and of-course an older Tweek, with hair pointing in every direction and wearing clothes that have not been washed in a month, sitting at said desk starring deeply into his laptop while making notes from it. On the laptop it says, 'Young Boy From a Small Mountain Town Goes Missing' and had a picture of Tweek's childhood friend Kenny McCormick right in the centre of the article. Tweek must have been sat there all night because he didn't even notice what time it was until his mum walked in.

"Tweek honey, come on you don't want to be late for your last first day of school."

He quickly closed his laptop, turned around, and said to his mum, "Yay, the last year I have to spend with a bunch of complete assholes who think they are actually going to get somewhere in life."

"Tweek watch your language. You have not left the house yet."

"Oh come on asshole is not a swearword, especially when it is true."

"Okay, okay. But please promise me that you will try to make some friends this year. Dr Allen and I think that it would be good for you to have someone to take your mind off-"

"Take my mind off who? Kenny?" She looked away with eyes of shame. She knew her son hated the fact that everyone thinks that he is crazy when he believes that he is not. She also knew he hated going to a psychiatrist and how they would give him ideas on how to live his life, but she couldn't do anything else but ask for help on how to deal with her only son who won't stop thinking about someone who has not been in his life for seven years, "Wow seriously. Well then you can tell Dr Allen that I don't care what he thinks and he can go and suck a dick."

"Tweek!"

"I am being completely serious. I can't wait until I am old enough to make my own decisions and never have to see that twat again." He complained as he slid his laptop and notes into a small bag and started to make his way down stairs to be met by his dad standing in the living room with a fresh cup of Tweek's favourite coffee.

"Well my son is starting his last year of school. How do you feel Tweek?" His dad asked with a big smile on his face as he handed the young blond his coffee.

"Like every other day dad. Like I am going to have the worst time surrounded by a bunch of idiots that I hope I will never have to see again. But every day I am reminded of the fact that I will have to repeat the pervious day all over again until the end of this year when I can finally get out of that school and focus on what I really want to do."

"That's good son."

There was a slight pause as Tweek stopped and looked at his dad right in the eyes, "You didn't hear a single word I just said did you?"

"I love you too son."

Tweek stared at his dad in confusion before grabbing the spare change on the table and started to make his way towards the front door where he was again stopped by his mum who wanted to finish her convocation "Tweek, sweetie please promise me that you will at least try this year."

"I can try but I cant guaranty that it will go in your favour" He said with an annoyed smirk on his face.

"Please just promise me."

"I promise," he grunted as he rolled his eyes.

"Thank you." She smiled but did not seem happy, "Now have a good day honey, and learn a lot of new things. This time next year you will be in college."

Tweek had frozen solid by this comment and briskly turned to face his mum again, "Wait, what. No no no. There is no way-"

"The bus is here Tweek. Come on don't be late." She says as she starts nudging him out the door.

"We will talk about this later," the angry blond almost shouted as he walked out the door and towards the bus. The young boy knew he had bigger problems to sort out regarding what was on his computer earlier that morning.

...

His day started as normal as ever. Getting pushed around when walking in big crowds because of his less than average height but as normal Tweek did not care and gradually pushed his way to the library, as it had the best wifi connection, and was always empty at the start of the day. However much to his surprise when he walked though the library doors he came across a boy, with pitch black hair and crystal blue eyes that matched his jacket and his hat, which placed beside him, reading a book.

The boy slowly moved his eyes away from his book to look at the blond standing in the corner starring back at him. This went on for a minute before he broke the silence by saying, "Are you going to sit down or carry on starring at me all day?"

Tweek shakily walked over to a table and took out his laptop and notes out to finish where he left off this morning. But he was so shocked to find that someone had also decided to be in the library this early even think straight. He knew exactly who it was as well. Craig Tucker. One of the smartest people in his class, behind Kyle Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger and Token Black, who always seemed to get in to trouble for one thing or another which usually involved flipping of a teacher. But why was he in here? Normally he would spend the start of his day with either Clyde or Bebe. Tweek found it hard to concentrate so he decided to try and sneak a look over at the other person who turned out to be looking straight back at Tweek. His blood runs cold and his brain starts to search for things to say that will break the awkward silence, but before he could even say anything Craig had already beaten him to it.

"You're that Tweek guy right?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"Nothing, it is just that I see you around school and all but you never seem to interact with people here or even be effected by the school at all. I just kind of wondered how you are able to do that. Whenever I do something it always seems like everyone is on my ass. But you are able to go around without being noticed."

Tweek doesn't really like Craig that much and with him not being able to think straight he decides to say what was truly on his mind. So what does he do. He tries to insult him of-course. "Well first of all if you don't want to get everyone be on your ass when you do something wrong maybe you should stop flipping off the teachers at every chance you get."

"Yeah that is never going to happen, it is just too much fun." Craig said with a smile as he put his book into his bag, put on his hat and made his way to sit opposite Tweek. This made the blond really confused and uncomfortable but he decided to carry on taking notes as he had the strange convocation with Craig.

"Secondly, you have quite a large friend group. So it would be kind of hard for people to avoid you or for you to avoid people as everyone is either your friend or friends with one of your friends."

"Wow you seem to know quite a lot of stuff about me. Not going to lie, that is kind of creepy."

Tweek roles his eyes and firmly said, "I am not following you around and trying to find out information about you. I am just really observant of my surroundings."

A small piece of fear enters Craig's eyes for a reason that is unknown to Tweek, "So you know information about everyone here? Deep, personal facts that they would not want people to know."

"Pretty much. You would be surprised at what people just say when they think no-one is listening."

There was a silence. Tweek assumed that Craig just got uncomfortable and left to go somewhere else but when he looked up he saw that the other boy was still there and that he was starring at the back of his laptop.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"What are you doing?"

"Huh."

"What are you searching up and taking notes on? We haven't had any classes yet so it can't be school related, and I don't think you are messaging anyone so what are you doing?"

"Thirdly, you don't know boundaries and ask people things you won't want to know."

"No seriously I want to know. You obviously know so much about me don't you think it is only fair for me to know this little thing about you?"

"No, I don't think it would be fair. I know things about people because no-one seems to be able to keep their mouths shut around here. I am not about to let someone who doesn't know me find out things about my personal life." Tweek turned around to pick up his bag and go somewhere else. He would do anything to just get out of this situation. But when he turned back around to collect his belongings he was surprised to see that his laptop was not facing him but the boy sitting opposite him. He panicked, shut this laptop closed and rapidly pulled it towards him. "What the hell!"

"I know that kid," Craig said with a shocked appearance on his face.

"Yeah I would think so. He went to our old school" Tweek said in an annoyed and angry voice.

"Isn't that the kid who went missing seven years ago. I remember everyone talking about it and my parents gave this long talk to me and my sister."

Annoyed by the word 'missing' without thinking Tweek snapped back, "He didn't go missing. He got kidnapped and killed." He immediately regretted saying that.

"Wait, what!" This comment took Craig by surprise. He knew that the conclusion everyone went to about the disappearance was not that he got murdered.

Luckily for Tweek the school bell rang and he was able to quickly run away and avoid anymore questions from the boy who had been left frozen from shock from what he had just heard. The blond felt so stupid. He had never told anyone at school that he knew about Kenny being killed. Craig probably thinks that he had something to do with it and that's how Tweek knows all about it. But that could not be further from the truth. Kenny was Tweek's best and sometimes only friend. It took Tweek a long time to realise that he would never see him again, and when he did find out it completely destroyed him. Sometimes he wishes that Kenny did just try and run away from South Park in hopes that one day that he will just show up at Tweek's door just to show him that he was okay. But Tweek didn't have time for wishes. He knew that Kenny would never do that. He could never do that. Not without telling Tweek at least. He also knew that because of his big mistake this would be the hardest year he would have to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and thats it for the first chapter. If you have any questions please go to my Tumblr page and I will be happy to answering of the questions you might and probably do have. I hope you do decide to stick around because I have big ideas for this story and I think that it will be extremely interesting.


	2. As long as I am here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this chapter to a long time to write as the plan was roughly 4 pages long and I didn't really want to leave any of it out as I believe each bit will eventually be really important to the story. The bit with Tweek and Kenny where Kenny is giving a description of different characters those characters will eventually show up in the present day story but most of them will have relation to Craig's sub story more then Tweeks main story. I think it is all but one. Anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter in this journey.

Monday morning, Tweek is in his bedroom stuffing things into his bag. It was his first day of school and he was panicking. What if he gets lost or doesn't fit in or everyone hates him? His head was whizzing around thinking of all of the things that could go wrong today. Tweek has never been more nervous for anything in his whole life, not even when he once left the coffee machine running all night and he got in a lot of trouble. He looks at himself in the mirror and notices that he missed a button when doing up his shirt but he knew that he could not be able to keep his hands still enough to fix it so he decided not to try at all.

His mum comes in with a warm smile as she helps Tweek tie up his shoes and says, "How are you feeling sweetie. About going to a new school today. You are not feeling overly pressured are you."

"I am terrified," he croaked "What will happen if I turn up and they say that I have made a mistake and I don't actually go to this school?"

"That won't happen."

"But what if it does?" He is almost in tears. He was hoping that his mum would notice this, let him stay home and just try school another day. But obviously she didn't.

"Then either me or your dad will come and pick you up, okay."

"Okay."

"Now come on down it is almost time for you to go. There is coffee on the kitchen counter for you."

As he hears this Tweeks young little legs sprint downstairs into the kitchen and he starts chugging down the warm cup of coffee. He notices that the door bell has rung but hears his mum answer it so he does not get too worried. As soon as he is done he spots some money on the highest shelf and realises that he is going to get really hungry as the day goes on if he is not able to buy something at school so he decides to pull up a chair up against the shelf and hops onto it, then he uses the handles from two of the cabinets to hoist him up so that he is able to balance on a higher counter. Because of this he can easily grab the money from the shelf. This was something that Tweek would do a lot as asking his parents for the things he wants would never work because they were always too busy to even notice that he was trying to talk to them. He has a keen interest in climbing things and is starting to get good at it.

Once he has the money tight in his hand he goes to the living room to have a surprise greeting from his new friend Kenny.

His mum looks at him while saying, "Well off you go Tweek. Time for you to make your way to school."

"Wait what! I thought you were going to take me," he screeches.

"I was but then your little friend came here and said that he is happy to walk you to school," Tweek starts shaking.

"What is it Tweek? Don't you trust me?" Kenny smirkily asked "Don't worry I won't bite. It won't be everyday that you will get this chance they are going to send out school buses soon so it is now or never."

He reluctantly said, "Okay, I'll go. Bye mum."

"Bye sweetie. Have fun. Learn a lot of new things," and just like that they were gone and off to school.

"Hey, are you okay?" The hooded boy asked.

"Umm, I don't know. Like I know that I am probably not going to die when I walk though the school door but I can't help but be terrified about it. Am I crazy?"

"Nah, you're not crazy. It is completely normal to be afraid of going into a new environment, or of meeting new people, but sometimes you just have to do it otherwise you never get anywhere and will always be stuck in the same place."

"I guess but I just wish I didn't have to do any of this. What good is it going to do anyone if I join this stupid school?"

"Well that is just the thing isn't it. You never know how things are going to end up. You joining this school even our town could end up saving someones life but also end up ending someone else's. Or you could just go though life without having any major impacts on anyones life. It is just a risk that we have to take." They turn around a corner.

"Wow that was really deep and dark."

"Sorry. I really don't know what just came over me there. "There was a pause as they awkwardly carried on walking, "Anyway do you remember what I told you about our school the other day."

"Yeah, you said how principle Victoria is nice but can go to some extreme measures to make sure that certain people stay in line, Mr. Garrison most likely has a split personality as he is always talking to his hand puppet called Mr. Hat. Oh and how Chef is probably going to be the best adult that I am going to come across at the school but he likes to sing about sex a lot."

"Oh great you remembered everything I have told you so far. Do you have any questions so far."

"Yes, what is sex?"

There was a long pause as Kenny slowly turn his head toward Tweek and said, "Aww your poor innocent brain. Sorry but that is something I am going to leave your parents to talk to you about." The school is now in view, "Okay before we enter the dreaded place I am going to give you a quick warning. Some of the people in there will be some of the nicest people that you are ever going to meet in your life and you will want to keep them with you for your whole life. Then you will meet the jerks and douchebags that will try to ruin your life and the people around you life. You must never and I mean never let those people get to you as they will slow you down." They reach the door, "You get me?"

"Yeah, don't let bad people into my life. Got it."

"Good."

Kenny opens the door and the two boys are greeted with a large room that is full of people. Some were older and some were younger. Kenny patted Tweek on the back before taking a step inside. Tweek felt so out of place. He just wanted to run home and scream into a pillow. But he knew he couldn't, it was too late for that now. All he can do is just pray to God that he makes it though the day without pulling some of his hair out or banging his head on one of the school tables. Which would have been a miracle if he was even able to do it.

"Okay let me give you a run though of some of the people that you are gong to have to meet during your time here. Over there is Stan Marsh. He is one of my best friends. I hang out with him everyday. He is a really nice person but he doesn't like it when new people come in so you should give it some time before you go over and talk to him." Kenny pointed to a young black haired kid who had bruises on his legs probably from falling over all the time Tweek assumed. As Tweek looked in his direction Stan gave back a dirty look and looked the young blond up and down as if he was examining him. This made Tweek feel really uneasy. "And standing next to him is Kyle Broflovski. Them two are thick as thieves. You will rarely see them apart from each other. He is one of the smartest kids in our school. He is really nice but he seems to have an ongoing battle with another kid at our school and if you start talking to him you will have to pick a side. But I am positive that you will pick his side and soon as you hear about some of the stuff the other person has done but it might be best to stay away from that for now." Kyle was wearing a green hat that seemed to be far to big for his head with little red curls escaping out underneath. He had his head deep into a book and did not look like he wanted to be disturbed by anyone. Tweek just guessed that he was going over words for a spelling test.

"Does he always wear that hat?" Tweek asked the hooded blond.

"Who Kyle. Yeah pretty much. Just like I always wear this coat with my hood up. Why do you ask?"

"It looks way too big for his head. Why does he wear it?"

"Oh, well he has quite a lot of red hair, which he doesn't feel comfortable with, so he tries to hide it by wearing a hat. But because he has a lot of hair he needs to have a large hat as other ones do not fit on his head."

Tweek feels around at he own hair before saying, "Ahh, I see."

They carry on walking until they come across more people for Kenny to talk about.

"Oh and there are the two best girls in this school, Wendy Testaburger and Bebe Stevens. Wendy is the girl with the purple hat. Stan has had a huge crush on her for like forever, but he has never gotten the balls to ask her out. She is a really good person but when she is not thinking properly she can do some bad things that she would regret later that day." Tweek noticed that she had warm features as flicked hair away from her face. She was laughing while looking at the girl standing beside her who Tweek just assumed was Bebe. "Bebe is also really nice but always seems to be bouncing from guy to guy. She always seems to be in a relationship and even when she is not that will not be for long. At the moment I think she is single but I know that she really likes Kyle so everyone else has no chance in getting with her." As Tweek walked past her she looked up at him and smiled. Tweek immediately hid behind Kenny. She started doing a quite giggle as she turn to talk back to the person standing next to her.

"She looked at me." He whispered as Kenny turned around to see what was wrong with him.

"You don't have to be afraid Tweek. She was probably just being friendly."

"Oh, I guess. She probably thinks I am weird now."

"I am sure she doesn't think that you are weird." Kenny started laughing until he notice a certain someone come around the corner. He quickly grabbed Tweek by the shoulders and positioned him in a way that Tweek would not be able to see the person that was coming towards them while he said, "Okay you have to listen to me here. The person you are about to meet is someone you definitely do not want to be seen with. He is one of the most hated people at this school and that is for good reasons that I do not have time to go over right now. He believes that everyone thinks that he is the best person in the world and forces his way into my friend group. If he tries to talk to communicate with you in any way you must try your hardest not to talk back. His name is Cartman and you have to trust me with this." And just like that the person who Kenny was talking about comes up to him.

"Oh hey Ken. Talking about how amazing I am I see." The person said trying to stand proudly. He was a chubby kid who, unlike Kyle, wore clothes that were way too small for him.

"In your dreams fatass."

"And what do we have here? Whats your name?" Tweek gave no response. "Are you death? I asked you a question." Tweek freezes up and notices that Kenny has mouthed something to the person but he is not able to make out what it is. Cartman rolls his eyes and whispered something in Kenny's ear before leaving.

"Are you okay?" Kenny asked the shaking boy.

"Yeah I am now. You said his name was Cartman right."

"Yeah it is."

"How is my name unique when you know someone called 'Cartman'?"

"Well actually Cartman is his surname. His actual name is Eric but everyone just calls him by his surname."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. Someone must have started doing it one day and it just caught on until the whole school was calling him by his last name."

They turn around a corner where they see a group of three standing next to the lockers talking to each other.

"And here we come across my groups main rivals. Right there is Clyde Donovan. I actually do like him. He is like one of the only people here who understands my sense of humour. I'm not sure how you will feel about him. You might like him because he acts like me or you might hate him because you can't deal with another person who acts like me." Kenny gestured to the person on the right who he saw had already gotten his way to the cafeteria as he was eating a taco. This reminded Tweek that he still has the money, he grab earlier, held tightly in his hand. So he decided to place it safely into his pocket. "Then you have Token Black, yeah I know thats actually his name. His family is the richest in South Park and they are not afraid to show it. What I would give to just have a fraction of that money." He then pointed to the person on the left who seemed to be wearing designer clothes and a really nice watch. Tweek could see straight away that he would not look right standing next to him as he struggles to even button uphill shirt properly. "And lastly we have Craig Tucker in the middle. Now he is a weird kid. I never understand if he is actually being serious or not. He is smart don't get me wrong but always seems to get into trouble. My little sister is friends with his so I get to hear a lot about his family ad I am sure he hears a lot about mine." Kenny carries on talking but Tweek is no longer paying attention. He is looking at Craig up and down to figure out what is so weird about him. He is wearing a blue hat that covers up his ears and has a jacket of the same colour tied around his waist. Tweek could not figure it out. Why does Kenny not understand his guy. Craig noticed that Tweek is looking at him and promptly lifts up his middle figure towards Tweeks direction.

Tweek did a small scream before saying, "He just flipped me off."

Kenny is taken by surprise before looking over at the blue eyed boy and replies, "Yeah he does that."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because he can. Don't worry Tweek you aren't being singled out his literally does it to everyone including his own parents."

"That's strange."

"Yeah I know."

They carry on walking until the get up to Kenny's locker. While he opens it he looks over at Tweek and sees that he is shaking in fear and looks like he is going to scream.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked honestly being concerned.

"I am scared that everyone is going hate and make fun me. I'm not exactly what people would consider normal."

Kenny again grabs Tweek by shoulders and potions himself so that they are at eye level with each other. He then firmly says, "Hey, as long as I am here no-one will ever upset you. I promise."

...

Tweek is rushing to his first class as fast as he can. Once he reaches the it he opens it and examines the room for empty seats. Luckily for him there is one right in the corner of the room which meant that he would only have to sit next to one person and that person was Clyde. He quickly moves to the corner, empties his bag onto the table and sits down while hiding behind his laptop with only his eyes and hair showing as he was starring at the door.

After a while he has a short look around the room to see all the people he will be spending his time with this year. He sees that Clyde is also looking at the door probably waiting for someone to walk in and give them the other seat that was next to him. Clyde was wearing his old letterman jacket even though he has not played football since he got into a car accident a couple of years ago that led him to be in a wheelchair for two months. Tweek heard that it was because he was texting and driving at the same time, but he did not know what was so important that he could not just take the time to pull over and then read the message. Clyde has never taken off that jacket since to Tweeks knowledge. He kind of found it sad honestly. That someone can be at the top of the game, have everything they want but have it all taken away from them in the split second of a stupid mistake.

Tweek carried on looking around the room to see Token. He does not look at all different than what he did when they were kids apart from the fact that he was never seen wearing his expensive watch anymore. Tweek rarely sees Token around school or even around Craig or Clyde like he used to be. Tweek guessed that they just grew apart as they got older but the more he thought about it the more it didn't make any sense to him. One day about 4 years ago they were all hanging out together, laughing and having fun as usual. It seemed as if they were completely happy in their friendship group of just the three of them. But then the next day it is just Clyde and Craig with Token nowhere to be seen around them. On that day Tweek noticed that the two boys were not their normal selves and barely laughed or even crack a smile. Tweek even could have sworn that he even saw Craig start to cry after looking at his phone then he would go to hug Clyde. Tweek could have been wrong. But Tweek was rarely wrong when it came to what other people say and do when they are in the same room as him.

After that Tweek looks over to see that Wendy will also be spending her time in this class as she is sitting at the front talking to all of the popular people that Tweek hated. Wendy has now been going out with Stan for 9 years and everyone believe that they are the 'It couple.' Even though they have been together for such a long time Wendy was never able to stop Stan from getting into fights especially when it is with Craig. Now that Tweek thinks about it he doesn't think that Stan has picked on anyone else for about a year so he guesses that there must be something she is doing right even if it is not working all the way to stop him from fighting Craig.

Tweek can't keep his mind off of Craig and how he is totally screwed if he walks though the classroom door so the portions his eyes back towards the door in hopes that the blue eyed boy would not come walking though.

However Craig did eventually walk though the door. He looked extremely pale like he was about to throw up. His eyes immediately locks with Tweeks. This makes Tweeks blood run cold. 'Why did he have to take this class?' He thought to himself. 'Any other class would have been fine but no he had to take the same class I am in.' Craig slowly walks over to the only other seat that is left. The seat that was also next to Clyde.

"Hey dude, where were you this morning? Bebe and I were looking for you for ages." Clyde asked as Craig sat down.

"Oh yeah, I was in the library to see if they had any good science books I could look though." Craig replied as starred past Clyde to look at Tweek. This makes Tweek sink into his seat.

"Dude are you okay? You look like you have just seen a ghost."

"Yeah I am okay. Come here a sec." Craig gestured Clyde to come closer and Clyde did so. Craig whispered something into Clyde's ear that Tweek could not hear.

Surprised form what Craig said to him Clyde looked to his other side at Tweek and said back to Craig in a quite voice "Do you really thinks he knows."

Right after this was said the teacher walked into the room and said to the class, "Okay then, so it is your last year of this class and this school. Hope you don't think that I am going to let you off easy now just because this is probably going to be most of yours last year in this town. Now this year you are going to be graded in groups of two. Each and every one of you will have to depend on someone else otherwise you will both fail."

Everyone thought that this was unfair. Why should they have to depend on other people to get a decent grade. But there was no fighting it. The teacher had already made their mind up and they always stick to their word.

Then the teacher started saying who would be working with who. All Tweek could hear was his teacher saying that he would have to spend the year working with Craig on a assignment. He felt like everything is moving in slow motion. He looked around the room and could see that people were either listening or messing about. He looked over at Craig who was looking back at him. This makes Tweek scream and everyone suddenly looks at him.

"Tweek are you okay?" The teacher asked with a surprised look on their face.

"Can I go to the toilet please?" Tweek nervously asked as if it was a matter of life or death.

"You should have gone before class started Tweek."

"I know but-"

"No buts Tweek. You know my rules. If you leave the class to do anything that is not needed of you then you will have to spend you Friday afternoon with me in detention."

Tweeks heart keeps on getting faster as he realises that everyones eyes are on him and that the only way to escape it is to find a way to get his teacher to let him leave the class before he has a mental breakdown.

"I am willing to risk that."

He started to make his way towards the door, "Tweek you can't seriously be thinking about walking out of class right now."

"Sorry but I just really need to go."

"Tweek why, what's the matter"

Without even answering Tweek out of the room and towards the toilets.

...

"Idiot!" Tweek shouted as he walked though and slammed the door behind. He went up to the sink and splashed some water on his face so that he could he can refresh himself enough to think properly. When he rose his head he looked into the mirror in front of him to notice that he had massive bags under his eyes. He touched them as if they as if they would magically disappear before storming of to pace back and forth in the long room. "There is no getting out of this. You really screwed up this time Tweek. And now you are talking and referring to yourself in the third person like you are out of your mind. What am I going to do. He is definitely going to ask a lot of questions and there is no way you are going to be able to avoid him now that you have to spend the whole bloody year working with him on a stupid history project." He grabs some of his hair and pulls on it as hard as he could. Some of it comes out, he looks at it and screams. He then feels a tap on his shoulder and screams even louder.

"Why on earth are you freaking out and pulling out your hair." A voice behind him says. Tweek turns around to see who the voice belonged to. It was Stan.

"It is not a big deal." Tweek shakily replied before moving back toward the mirror.

Stan looked at him up and down with a look of disgust before he eventually went to stand in the corner to go on his phone. Tweek does not like how silent and therefore awkward the room felt so he decides to break it.

"Can you believe that Kenny has been dead for over seven years now?" Tweek asked

Stan angrily put his phone back into his pocket and said, "Of course I can't believe it. He was my best friend we used to hang out together everyday, until you came along."

Tweek was extremely confused from Stan's comment, "What do you mean?"

Stan bangs his fist against the wall just makes Tweek jump, "Well let me take a guess. Before you came along Kenny was one of the best people this world had to offer. We would hang out everyday and those days were some of the best of my life. But then you came to this town and you acted like you owned him all of the sudden. Well guess what Tweek he was my friend before he even knew you existed. And don't even get me started on the fact on how you just so happened to be the last person to see him alive and when you got asked questions from the police about if Kenny did anything anything unusual that night you just froze up and refused to talk to them. How am I not supposed to think that you aren't the reason why he had that bottle and therefore the reason why he is no longer here. For Gods sake we didn't even find his bloody body so he is probably just rotting away at the bottom of Starks pond." Towards the end tears start to form in his eyes at the thought that he will never get the chance to Kenny ever again.

Tweek is confused by Stan's sudden outburst before stupidly asking, "Have you been drinking again?"

Stan grabs Tweek by the top of his short and said, "Shut your fucking mouth!" He raises his fist high and Tweek flinches in fear.

But before Stan is able to punch him Craig comes walking in, sees what is going on and pushes Stan up against the opposite wall before saying, "What the heck are you doing?"

Stan pushes back and says, "It is none of your business what I do. You have not got anything to do with what Tweek and I are doing."

"Why would I ever want anything to do with you if this is how you treat people?"

Stan pushes past him while saying, "Go fuck yourself Tucker." He then walked out the room slamming the door behind him.

Craig takes in a deep breath and rubs his eyes before turning around to ask Tweek, "Are you okay?"

The blond is still frozen up against the wall hyperventilating because of what just happened. He shakily replied, "I do not need you to stand up for me. I can fight my own battles."

"Well your welcome for saving you from getting your assed kicked." Craig said sarcastically.

"Look thanks and all but I seriously don't need any help with him or anyone else. What are you even doing I here anyway?"

"I came here to make sure that you were okay and that you weren't having a panic attack. It took me a while to figure out where exactly you were and when I finally did find you I didn't expect to see that you were about to have a head on encounter with Marsh's fist." Tweek starts to make he way back to class but is unexpectedly stop when Craig stands in front of him. "Wait, before we go back to class can I please have a word with you?"

Tweek whimpered, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you about what on earth happened earlier. You just ran off before I could ask any questions."

Tweek let out a huge sigh before walking past Craig while saying, "Let it be known that I am only saying this because of what just happened. You only get one question and it can not be about him."

Craig decided to take what he could get. But he wanted to save it for a later date in case there is something else he will need to know about the mystery boy standing next to him. So they just walked back to class together and have that be the end of it. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay and that is it. I did have another section of this chapter but I decided when writing that I will leave that section for the start of the next chapter. Thank you to 'Hawkie322' and 'ZipZap42' for the awesome comments, it really made me so happy and made my day. Comments are greatly appreciated as it gives me a real kick to carry on writing. Again if you have any questions about the story or just want update on how each chapter is going feel free to go to my Tumblr page "Cantbebortherdtobeceatve."


End file.
